hfmbears_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
RandomWorks/Transcript
The following is the transcript of the 2015 film RandomWorks. Part 1: Opening (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Village Roadshow Pictures logo) (Shows Walden Media logo) (The Walden Media logo flashes revealing a blue sky) Text: WARNER BROS. PICTURES PRESENTS Text: IN ASSOCIATION WITH VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES AND WALDEN MEDIA Text: A TJ FREDRICKSON FILM (The text RandomWorks appears through the clouds Simpsons style, and suddenly it breaks in half) (Pans down to Quincy's house) Text: RandomLand (We cut to see Quincy sleeping in his bed, then his alarm clock rings, he then turns it off) Quincy: *yawns* (Quincy gets out of his bed, gets cleaned, and goes to his kitchen for food, he makes himself a fried egg sandwich, and watches TV while having his food, after his breakfast, he goes out for a walk, he then sees Xavier) Quincy: Hey Xavier, how you doing? Xavier: Good, good so far. Just had a big breakfast Quincy: How big? Xavier: Had about 15 slices of toast a packed of corn flakes and 32 Fried Eggs Quincy: I'm surprised you haven't gotten diabetes. Xavier: You can't get diabetes that easily you know Quincy: Eh, true (They begin walking together and do some friendly gossip) Xavier: I heard that another Noddy series is in the works Quincy: Really, to be fair, it hasn't been the same ever since Make Way for Noddy came to be Xavier: I know, but i'm gonna give it a chance, who knows, it may be good Quincy: Hopefully. But I better go home, or i'll miss Curfew Xavier: You don't live with your parents! Quincy: It's my own regulation. So, bye bye. Xavier: Fine then, see ya (Quincy leaves, we then fade to him entering his house, but he doesn't know what to do) Quincy: Hmmmm what to do? What to do? (He gets an idea, he turns on his computer, and checks his text messages, he notices one with an .MOV file attached to this) Quincy: Huh, what's this? (He downloads the file, and a video of a person named Ranos appears on it) Quincy: Ewww who's that? Ranos: Hello mortal, wait, i'm mortal too, eh who remembers? Now, whoever I sent this message to, I sent it to tell you something. I will be taking over the world! Quincy: *gasps* Ranos: Well, Randomland anyway Quincy: phew Ranos: I have hired some henchmen to take over this world and worlds from other universes that many people in RandomLand love, I also built a building/lair called Roaring Ranos Enterprises. Quincy: Wait, if that amount of people include me, then that means! (He looks over, and sees posters of his favorite media) Ranos: So yeah, i'm a little too smart for a childish insult so, goodbye! *the video ends, leaving Quincy in awe* Quincy: This will not go well. I need *stutters* I need to do something!! (He goes to a shed, revealing a stargate, he powers it on and it shows a transparent photo of where he will go) Quincy: Welp, I better start up some stuff, and I know just where to start (enters the portal) Part 2: Saving Noddy/Introduction of Pingu (Fades to the Noddy universe) (pans down to see Noddy having lunch with Big Ears) Noddy: *smells the air* Ah, what a day, what a life Big Ears: I agree, it's always nice to just have some time outside and relax Noddy: Definitely *notices a large vehicle* Uh, do you see that? (A megaphone appears from the top of it) Ranos: *through megaphone* Citizens of Toyland, may I have your attention please Big Ears: I wonder what's going on Noddy: It doesn't sound like Sly or Gobbo. Must be somebody new Ranos: *through megaphone* From now on, I, the great Ranos, and my henchmen, will take control of this world! *maniacal laugh* But first I need to do some... stuff (Large vacuum like tubes appear from the top of the vehicle extending itself over several people, it begins sucking them in to the tubes) (It cuts back to Noddy with a shocked expression on his face, he and Big Ears then duck under the table) Noddy: That person can't do that to anyone! Big Ears: Uh, Noddy, what's happening? Noddy: *points to the machine* That (We get more scenes of it sucking people into it) Big Ears: Well what are we supposed to do? (The portal Quincy made appears and Quincy pops his head out) Noddy: *offscreen* Who are you? Quincy: There isn't any time for answers, get in! Noddy: But what about my friends? Quincy: This is the only way you're going to help me, so get in, now! Noddy: *looks at Big Ears* Well, goodbye Big Ears Big Ears: I'll miss you Noddy, be careful! (Noddy goes through the portal as well) (It cuts back to Big Ears) Big Ears: Now what? (A tube comes and pulls him in) (It then cuts back to the stargate, where Noddy manages to get out safely) (He looks around) Noddy: Wow, this is strange, I've never seen anything like this before. (We hear Quincy screaming) (Quincy shoots out of the stargate passing by Noddy and slamming into a wall, knocking him unconscious) Noddy: *gasps* Sir! (He runs up to him) Noddy: Sir! Are you alright? Oh what should I do, what should I do? (He gets an idea, and he begins to carry Quincy) (It fades to black, as we see a first person view of Quincy wake up in his bed) Quincy: *yawns* Oh, that was some *cuts to him* crazy dream I had! Noddy: *offscreen* What dream? If it was about rescuing me, that wasn't a dream (He looks over to see Noddy sitting in a couch in front of his bed, we then cut back to Quincy, and then back to Noddy, who begins smiling at him) Quincy: *shakes his head frantically* What the? What time is it- *hits the top of himself on bed* OW, wha? What happened to my head? Noddy: It's 15 minutes till 2, *gets out of the couch and walks up to Quincy* also you had a pretty nasty blow from slamming into that wall, so I bandaged it up. I'm Noddy by the way. Quincy: To be fair, I am a little shocked I didn't get memory loss, also, don't worry Noddy, I already knew your name. Noddy: Wait, how? Quincy: Your show is very popular here, it comes on quite a lot on the public broadcasting channel (This flatters Noddy) Noddy: Wow, I never knew I was famous, by the way, what's your name? Quincy: I'm Quincy, and yes i'm a talking hand, and. Wait, you're a wooden doll right? Noddy: Yeah Quincy: So how are you the same size as me? Noddy: I... don't know Quincy: I guess i'll have to get used to it, like i'll have to get used to seeing you in person (both of them chuckle) (Then a door knock is heard) Quincy: What the? Who could that be? (He goes to check, and when he opens the door, he sees Pingu) Quincy: Another character?! Wait, I think I know what's happening Pingu: *speaks penguinese* (He lets himself in) Quincy: You're that character from that one show, Pingu right? (Pingu nods) Noddy: Pingu? Hey Pingu long time no see! Pingu: *cheerful Noot Noot and some more Penguinese* Quincy: Wait, you two know each other? Noddy: Yeah! We were broadcasted on BBC a lot back in the 90s. Quincy: Interesting, by the way, I did make this for characters like Pingu (He goes to a drawer, and finds his "Fictional Language Detector") Quincy: Try this (He puts it on Pingu) Pingu: *confused penguinese* (The detector reads it, and a screen appears on it saying "Hello there crazy hand*) Noddy: That... is.. amazing! Quincy: It does need some work though Noddy: But why though? Pingu: *penguinese* (It translates to "I'm a fishy character") Quincy: I don't think that's what he said. Anyway, let me guess, did that weird looking guy take your world too? (Pingu nods) Noddy: Wait, is that why you came for me? Because of the person who was causing chaos where I live Quincy: Yeah, though, I used a portal to get you, so how did Pingu get here? Noddy: Plot convenience? I don't know... did I just break the 4th wall? Pingu: *penguinese* (translates to So how did this happen) Quincy: Somebody sent me a video of a guy saying he will take over the world and everything I love- Noddy: Wait, if he went after me, does that mean? Quincy:...Yes (There is a pause, then Noddy runs up to Quincy and hugs him) Quincy: WHOA! Noddy: Come here you big love! I always knew that even outside of Toyland i'd have a friend of some sort! Quincy:...You're giving me affection, so why do I feel like Pepe LePew? Noddy: Not sure Pingu: *laughs* (Noddy lets go of Quincy) Noddy: Sorry bout that Quincy Quincy: No problem, I get overexcited a few times too. Noddy: Fair enough Pingu: *penguinese* (Translates to I don't know what we do) Quincy: I don't know either Noddy: Me neither Quincy: Normally at this time i'd have some lunch, but I already had some with Xavier, and I assume you 2 had lunch, right? (They both nod) Quincy: Tell you what, i'll make you hot chocolate, how's that sound? Noddy: Sounds great! Pingu: *penguinese* (The translator reads: But I don't need hot chocolate, i'm a penguin, i'm designed for icy stuff) Quincy: Then i'll give you some ice cream then Pingu: *whoops for joy* (We cut to them having their drinks and ice cream) Noddy: I don't know about you 2, but it just feels... strange, being in an entirely different universe. Quincy: I guess you 2 know how the Astronauts felt? (Noddy nods, but Pingu shakes his head) Noddy: Well, I mean they were on the moon. (A door knock is heard) Quincy: Oh shoot, it's Xavier! Noddy: Who? Quincy: He doesn't believe that fictional characters can come to life, so, you 2, try hiding (They finish off their stuff really quickly and the 2 of them hide as Quincy opens the door) Quincy: Hey Xavier (Xavier just meekly looks at him, and then speaks) Xavier: Is it just me, or do I smell, penguin? Quincy: Nope, it's just you. So, uh, do you have business with me? Xavier: I was just going to check on you, I mean, *cuts to Noddy under a chair* you do have a curfew Noddy: *whispers to himself* he has a curfew? (cuts back to them) Xavier: What was that? Quincy: Uh, that was just my uh, impression of uh, Gumby! *in a similar voice* Hello! Xavier:...O-kay i'm gonna go now, you're acting too weird Quincy: Okay then see you around. (He leaves) Quincy: You 2 can come out now (Noddy comes from under the chair, but Pingu doesn't) Quincy: Pingu? (He walks up to his freezer, and opens it to see Pingu in there munching on some ice cubes) (Quincy just smacks himself in the face as Pingu grins at him) Quincy: Wait a second, howcome we haven't begun anything on how we will stop that guy Noddy: Well, we don't know who he is, he just came into where I lived and just began taking all the residents through vacuum like things. Quincy: You seem fairly calm for an incident like that Noddy: No worries, I've learned to deal with stuff like that, plus I also know how to take care of myself. Quincy: I see, while you 2 make yourselves comfortable, i'm going to go work on stuff (Quincy leaves) Part 3: Introduction of Ranos/Night (We see a view of a very industrial looking building, with it's sign reading "Roaring Ranos Enterprises. We fade to the inside, where we see Ranos making plans, his righthand mate Salos is on his side) Ranos: You see my laddo, when I take RandomLand, we will make some serious changes to it Salos: I can see that sir, but can I ask you a question, why do you want RandomLand? Ranos: Are you serious!? I want it to overthrow it! Besides, they need some new folks, I mean, their population is hands! Salos: Is it a big of a deal. Ranos: They have no eyes... Salos:...point taken. So how are you going to overthrow it? Ranos: You know how I used to be a mime assistant that I wanted to ruin the main guy's career before I was foiled by that one hand. Salos: Oh yeah, I remember Ranos: I'm going to begin by taking that hand to where bad hands like him should go, into the cellars of this lair! Salos: Sounds like a plan Ranos: I tell you Salos, RandomLand is as good as mine! *maniacal laugh* (It fades to Quincy's bedroom, where Noddy is laying in the same couch as he was before Quincy woke up) Quincy: So basically if you need any comforting during the night, just come to me Noddy: I'm not really nightmare prone, but I will say, sleeping here will need getting used to Quincy: I understand, I was like that when I first moved here, the story is a bit long winded though Noddy: There's plenty of time (We cut to black, and then we crossfade to a 20 year old Quincy instead of 32) Quincy: Okay, the year was 2003, I was a resident in another country which I won't name due to it being too hard to remember, an economic crisis occured that year, so I was out of the job, fortunately, a young chap was offering some free sales for moving to a place called RandomLand, I knew a lot of people would want it, but I was the first one there. He spent the next 2 months arranging my flight there, I arrived there in 2004, and for the most part, it was just, hard to get used to, but I got used to it rather quickly. (We fade back to Noddy) Noddy: I see, not sure if I will get used to this rather quickly Quincy: We'll see, but we better get some rest so, good night. (He turns off the lamp, and he goes back to sleep, Noddy still stays awake for a few seconds though) Noddy: *to himself* we'll see? (He falls asleep) Part 4: A Morning With New Relatives (We cut to the exterior of Quincy's house at 8:30 in the morning, we then cut to Quincy still sleeping, he soon wakes up) Quincy: Good morning my good man (He looks over to see Noddy is not in bed) Quincy: Wait, what time is it? (He looks and sees it's 8:30am) Quincy: Oh lord, I overslept (He gets up very quickly and runs out of the room) (We cut to see Noddy having some toast and a glass of juice, as Quincy runs in) Quincy: Oh, hi Noddy Noddy: Hi Quincy, You were still asleep when I got up, so I made some extra toast slices for you (We pan to see some toast slices) Quincy: I will admit, that is very kind of you Noddy, thanks Noddy: No problem buddy, I felt like you needed- (There is a shriek noise, then a hand named Raymond crashes through the ceiling) Noddy: Dare I ask what that was? Quincy: Sorry I never told you earlier, but that's Raymond, and he has the part time job of a stuntman Raymond: Quincy, how's mah good man doin'! Quincy: *whisper* he's also a hillbilly might I add Raymond: Wait, is that who I think it tis? Quincy: Yes Raymond, it's Noddy Raymond: I... don't... believe it, infact, wanna know how much I don't believe it? Quincy: How much? Raymond: So much i'm gonna reverse what happened (He grabs a remote, and he ends up going back up out of the ceiling along with the roof) Noddy: So is he a goofball or something? Quincy: Basically, so where is Pingu? Noddy: He said he was going somewhere else to get something (The door opens, and we see Pingu shoving a Fish Stick in his mouth) Noddy: And now he's back it seemsCategory:2010s Category:2015 Category:Live Action-Animated Fil Category:Films Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts